tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by The Pop Factory
Hahie's Note: I have 2 rules. This is fanon and do not vandalize this page. -Hahie One more note that I forgot: This is also WIP. -Hahie This is the list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by South Korean channel The Pop Factory. Current Programming Original Programming News *Pop News (팝 뉴스; pab nyuseu; 1992-present) *Pop News At Weekend (주말 팝 뉴스; jumal pab nyuseu; 1992-present) *The Beatz : Music News (Beatz : 음악 뉴스; Beatz : eum-ag nyuseu; 1992-present) Entertainment & Variety Note: These entertainment & variety shows air rotational, depends when TPF airs if its a new season. *Pop It! (팝 그것!; pab geugeos!; 1992-present) *Fear Factor Korea (두려움 요인 한국; dulyeoum yoin hangug; 2008-present) *Survivor Korea (살아남은 사람; sal-anam-eun salam; 2001-present) *Who Is Here? (여기 누구야?; yeogi nuguya?; 2011-present) *Korea's Got Talent (한국의 재능; hangug-ui jaeneung; 2007-present) *The X Factor Korea (X 팩터 코리아; X paegteo kolia; 2006-present) *Europe Express (유럽 익스프레스; yuleob igseupeuleseu; 2009-present) *Dancing With The Stars Korea (별 한국과 춤; byeol hanguggwa chum; 2005-present) *Idol Korea (아이돌 코리아; aidol kolia; also known as Korean Idol; 2003-present) *Dancing On Ice Korea (얼음 한국에서 춤을; eol-eum hangug-eseo chum-eul; 2006-present) *Big Brother Korea (빅 브라더 한국; big beuladeo hangug; 2001-present) *Celebrity Big Brother Korea (연예인 빅 브라더 한국; yeon-yein big beuladeo hangug; 2003-present) *The Voice of Korea (한국의 소리; hangug-ui soli; 2011-present) *The Voice of Korea Kids (한국의 소리; hangug-ui soli; 2012-present) *The Voice of Korea Senior (한국의 소리; hangug-ui soli; 2013-present) *The Voice of Korea Teens (한국의 소리; hangug-ui soli; 2014-present) *Masterchef Korea (마스터 셰프 코리아; maseuteo syepeu kolia; 2009-present) *Clueless Quiz (우 둔 퀴즈; u dun kwijeu; 2003-present) *The Price is Right Korea (가격은 맞다 한국; gagyeog-eun majda hangug; 1993-present; it was aired on KBS until 1993) *Who Wants to Be a Millionare? Korea (누가 백만장자가되고 싶어? 대한민국; nuga baegmanjangjagadoego sip-eo? daehanmingug; 1999-present) *Wheel of Fortune Korea (휠 오브 포춘 코리아; hwil obeu pochun kolia; 1992-present; it was aired on KBS until 1992) *Jeopardy Korea (제 퍼디 코리아; je peodi kolia; 1992-present; it was aired on MBC until 1992) *1 vs. 100 Korea (1 대 100 한국; 1 dae 100 hangug; 2002-present) *The Wall Korea (월 코리아; wol kolia; 2017-present) *Family Feud Korea (가족 불화 한국; gajog bulhwa hangug; 1992-present) *The Biggest Loser South Korea (가장 큰 패자 한국; gajang keun paeja hangug; 2006-present) *Korea's Next Top Model (한국의 차세대 모델; hangug-ui chasedae model; 2005-present) *Project Runway Korea (프로젝트 활주로 한국; peulojegteu hwaljulo hangug; 2006-present) *Deal or No Deal Korea (한국 거래; hangug geolae; 2000-present) *Top Chef Korea (최고 요리사 한국; choego yolisa hangug; 2007-present) Comedy *MoMusic (2009-present) *The New Girl (새로운 소녀; saeloun sonyeo; 2011-present) *Hi! Ur So Cute (안녕하세요! 너무 귀여워; annyeonghaseyo! neomu gwiyeowo; 2013-present) Live-Action *Rebel Teen (반란군 십대; banlangun sibdae; 2010-present) (airs only at TPF Cartoon Weekends) Cartoons *Hope World (희망의 세계; huimang-ui segye; 2018-present) (airs only at TPF Cartoon Weekends) Drama (Some of them also airs on TPF @ Night) *The Forgotten Love (잊혀진 사랑; ijhyeojin salang; 2007-present) *Opera (오페라; opela; 2008-present) (airs only at TPF @ Night) *I Don't (나는하지 않습니다; naneunhaji anhseubnida; 2009-present) *Beautiful Place (아름다운 곳; aleumdaun gos; 2010-present) *Come With Me (날 따라와; nal ttalawa; 2010-present) *Dark Side (어두운면; eoduunmyeon; 2011-present) (airs only at TPF @ Night) *Shy Girl (수줍은 소녀; sujub-eun sonyeo; 2012-present) (spin-off of comedy series The New Girl; drama version of The New Girl) *Dawn of the Moon (달의 새벽; dal-ui saebyeog; 2013-present) (airs only at TPF @ Night) Music Shows *Pop Music Station (팝 뮤직 스테이션; pab myujig seuteisyeon; 1992-present) *Pop Live (팝 라이브; pab laibeu; 1992-present) Acquired Programming Science *MythBusters (신화; sinhwa; 2004-present) *Savage Builds (야만인 빌드; yaman-in bildeu; 2019-present) Cartoons *Spongebob Squarepants (스폰지 밥 보글; seuponji bab bogeul; 2001-present) *The Amazing World Of Gumball (검볼의 놀라운 세상; geombol-ui nollaun sesang; 2011-present) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kity (무지개 나비 유니콘 키티; mujigae nabi yunikon kiti; 2019-present) *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (쿠우 하라주쿠; kuu halajuku; 2016-present) *Winx Club (윙스 클럽; wingseu keulleob; 2005-present) *Unikitty! (유니 키티!; yuni kiti!; 2018-present) Live-Action *The Next Step (다음 단계; da-eum dangye; 2014-present) *Backstage (무대 뒤에서; mudae dwieseo; 2017-present) (Reruns) TPF @ Night Programming All dubbed in Korean. *The Simpsons (심슨; simseun) (1993-present) *Family Guy (패밀리 가이; paemilli gai) (2006-present) *Robot Chicken (로봇 치킨; lobos chikin) (2006-present) Special Programming *The Pop Factory Awards (팝 팩토리 어워드; pab paegtoli eowodeu; 1993-present; held on November or December annually) *The Pop Factory International Music Festival (팝 팩토리 국제 음악 축제; pab paegtoli gugje eum-ag chugje; 1993-present; held on June and November annually) Former Programming Original Programming Entertainment & Variety *Popstars (팝스타; pabseuta; 2002-2009) *Star Academy Korea (스타 아카데미 코리아; seuta akademi kolia; 2002-2017) *Got to Dance Korea (한국 춤을 추다; hangug chum-eul chuda; 2012-2015) *So You Think You Can Dance Korea (한국 춤을 출 수 있다고 생각합니다; hangug chum-eul chul su issdago saeng-gaghabnida; 2008-2018) *Wipeout Korea (한국을 닦아; hangug-eul dakk-a; 2009-2016) *Hell's Kitchen Korea (헬스 키친 코리아; helseu kichin kolia; 2005-2017) *Celebrity Splash! Korea (연예인 스플래시! 대한민국; yeon-yein seupeullaesi! daehanmingug; 2013-2018) *Quizmania Korea (퀴즈 마니아 코리아; kwijeu mania kolia; 2006-2019) *Red or Black? Korea (빨강 또는 검정? 대한민국; ppalgang ttoneun geomjeong? daehanmingug; 2012-2019) *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? Korea (당신은 5 학년보다 똑똑합니까? 대한민국; dangsin-eun 5 hagnyeonboda ttogttoghabnikka? daehanmingug; 2007-2011) *Your Face Sounds Familiar Korea (얼굴이 친숙한 한국; eolgul-i chinsughan hangug; 2012-2018) *Beat The Blondes Korea (금발을 이길; geumbal-eul igil; 2008-2014) *Minute to Win It Korea (한국을 이길 분; hangug-eul igil bun; 2010-2019) *Hole in the Wall Korea (벽에 구멍; byeog-e gumeong; 2009-2019) Drama *Secret Garden (비밀 정원; bimil jeong-won; 1992-1997) *Heartbroken (상처받은; sangcheobad-eun; 1992-2001) *Back to the 90s (90 년대로 돌아 가기; 90 nyeondaelo dol-a gagi; 2003-2008) K-Pop Stars & Groups *Hello MYGIRLS (안녕하십니까?; annyeonghasibnikka?; 1999-2018) MegaStar Entertainment & Big Hit Entertainment (2007-2014 only, later episodes from 2015-2018 were only produced by MSent & TPF) *Bang Bang BIGBANG! (방뱅 빅뱅!; bangbaeng bigbaeng!; 2006) (with YG Entertainment) *Cute like KARA (귀여워 카라; gwiyeowo kala; 2007) (with DSP Media) *Sheffield Diaries (셰필드 일기; syepildeu ilgi; 2009-2013) (with Sheffield Tunes, Kontor Records, Big Hit Entertainment & MegaStar Entertainment) *Red Velvet Adventure (레드벨벳 모험; ledeu belbes moheom; 2014) (with SM Entertainment) *fromis_9 diary (fromis_9 일기; fromis_9 ilgi; 2018) (with CJ E&M Music; Stone Music Entertainment and Off The Record Entertainment later in Episodes 8-15) *Dance Revolution Korea (DJ Rick X MYGIRLS) (댄스 레볼루션 코리아; daenseu lebollusyeon kolia; 2007-2014) (with MegaStar Entertainment & Sheffield Korea) Cartoons *The Night (밤; bam; 2007-2008; with Decode Korea & Fremantle Korea) Live-Action *Nothing Like U (U처럼 아무것도; Ucheoleom amugeosdo; 2011-2017; with Decode Korea, Family Canada & Fremantle Korea) *MYGIRLS in Action! (행동하는 마이걸!; haengdonghaneun maigeol!; 2006-2009) (with Decode Korea, MegaStar Entertainment, Fremantle Korea & Sheffield Korea) Acquired Programming All dubbed in Korean. Cartoons *Bratz (놋쇠; nos-soe; 2006-2009; reruns aired from 2009-2010; since MYGIRLS collaborated with MGA to make Bratz X MYGIRLS dolls, as said by Alexandra in Pop It!) *Hero 108 (영웅 108; yeong-ung 108; 2011-2013; reruns aired from 2013-2015) *Grojband (그로 반드; geulo bandeu; 2014-2016; reruns aired from 2016) *Counterfeit Cat (위조 고양이; wijo goyang-i; 2017-2018; reruns aired from 2018) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (지미 투 슈즈; jimi tu syujeu; 2009-2013; reruns aired from 2013-2015) *Kid vs. Kat (아이 대 캣; ai dae kaes; 2009-2012; reruns aired from 2012-2015) *Code Lyoko (코드 료코; kodeu lyoko; 2004-2008; reruns aired from 2008-2011) *Code Lyoko: Evolution (코드 료코 : 진화; kodeu lyoko : jinhwa; 2014-2015; reruns aired from 2015) *World of Winx (윙스의 세계; wingseuui segye; 2017-2018; reruns aired from 2018) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (핫 휠 배틀 포스 5; has hwil baeteul poseu 5; 2010-2012; reruns aired from 2012-2015) *Johnny Test (조니 테스트; joni teseuteu; 2006-2015; reruns aired from 2015-2018) Live-Action *Degerassi: The Next Generation (데 그라시 : 차세대; de geulasi : chasedae; 2002-2016; reruns aired from 2016-2017) *H2O: Just Add Water (물 : 물만 추가; mul : mulman chuga; 2007-2011; reruns aired from 2011-2017) *Dance Academy (댄스 아카데미; daenseu akademi; 2011-2014; reruns aired from 2014-2017) *What's Up Warthogs! (멧돼지가 무엇입니까!; mesdwaejiga mueos-ibnikka!; 2012-2013; reruns aired from 2013-2014) *The Avatars (아바타; abata; 2014-2015; reruns aired from 2015) *Mako: Island of Secrets (마코 : 비밀의 섬; mako : bimil-ui seom; 2014-2017; reruns aired from 2017-2018) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch (십대 마녀 사브리나; sibdae manyeo sabeulina; 1997-2004; reruns aired from 2004-2007; now airing on The Vault South Korea) *Zoey 101 (조이 101; joi 101; 2006-2009; reruns aired from 2009-2011) *Even Stevens (심지어 스티븐스; simjieo seutibeunseu; 2001-2004; reruns aired from 2004-2005) *Really Me (정말 나; jeongmal na; 2012-2014; reruns aired from 2014-2017) *Flight 29 Down (29 편; 29 pyeon; 2006-2008; reruns aired from 2008-2009) *How to Be Indie (인디가되는 방법; indigadoeneun bangbeob; 2010-2012; reruns aired from 2012-2013) *Wingin' It (이기다; igida; 2010-2013; reruns aired from 2013) *Dude, What Would Happen (야, 무슨 일이 일어 날까; ya, museun il-i il-eo nalkka; 2009-2012; reruns aired from 2012) *Destroy Build Destroy (구축 파괴 구축; guchug pagoe guchug; 2009-2012; reruns aired from 2012) TPF @ Night Programming All dubbed in Korean. *Futurama (푸투 라마; putu lama; 2005-2014; reruns aired from 2014-2017) Programming blocks Daily *TPF Music (TPF 음악; TPF eum-ag; 1992-present; airs daily) - Airs Music Videos everyday. TPF also owns many music channels which imports like Channel AKA, Scuzz, Chart Show TV and more to broadcast their music videos, as said in Pop It! *TPF @ Night (TPF @ 나이트; TPF @ naiteu; 1992-present; airs only at night time) - Airs shows that only air on night such as The Simpsons, Family Guy, Robot Chicken and even variety shows! *TPF Cartoon Weekends (TPF 만화 주말; TPF manhwa jumal; airs only on weekends; 1992-present) - Airs cartoons & live-action shows that targets kids, tweens & teens. Adult animation shows is not allowed on TPF Cartoon Weekends since adult animation broadcasts on TPF @ Night. TPF Cartoon Weekends does not have a schedule, it changes rotational, as said in Pop It! Former *Pop Party (팝 파티; pab pati; 2009-2016; has aired only on weekends) - Name licensed from CSC Media Group. Airs music video that it is targeted for tweens and teens. It only airs 60 minutes in a day, due of TPF having another programming block named TPF Music, which airs daily. Pop Party stopped broadcasted on 2016, due of some music videos being played on TPF Music, which TPF Music has started in 1992 during TPF's launch. Category:The Pop Factory Category:Lists Category:Program lists Category:Fake Program lists